


A last chance

by lizmindpalace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizmindpalace/pseuds/lizmindpalace
Summary: Molly and Jim loved each other but their relationship is tougher than they both would like it was.





	1. I

She didn’t want it to happen. She was afraid, but it was too late. He used to be the man with the plan for any strange situation, but he had been distracted, he had just let it pass, or it would be better to say, that night, filled with alcohol, both of them had acted without thinking about what was going on, just carried along with their love to each other, enjoying the moment, of themselves, without the protection they would have had in any normal day, but it had happened like that and now a strange feeling was over her chest.  
James loved Molly in a way he never thought he was able to love. He had never loved a woman as much as he loved Molly, actually, he had never really loved someone before, it was something unknown to him, to his feelings and his logic. When he realized his feelings for the cute girl, it was late and he had already done everything he could to stay with her.  
At the beginning just after she had rejected him, he had thought on return to the original plan, because she had rejected it, he had played with her feelings and trust is something hard to recover, but things were solved after a bit of time, and they were almost a normal couple. They both loved each other and he looked after she like she were his only treasure, his only reason to stay alive in the boring monotony of every day. So when Jim noticed his little Molly was suddenly getting sick, made her go to the doctor though it only seemed an unimportant stomach ache because of wine and the dinner they had had the night before. She had gone all alone and at the end, she had told to him that they were right, it was just a stomach ache. Jim felt much better after hearing that, but he could perceive worry in his delicate girl’s face.  
“I’ll test my blood tomorrow at work, just to make sure everything is alright.” said the girl trying to reassure his boyfriend after hearing his worrying. He smiled satisfied and took her to his home in order to take care of her so he could make sure she’d be fine.  
Molly had told Jim she was getting better, she was healthy now. She lied. She didn’t want to worry him. But now that she had the results on her hands she trembled once she remembered the doctor’s words that night when James had made her visit the doctor. “It’s impossible!” she had answered, but thinking about it, that night had happened, and it wasn’t impossible at all.  
She spent all day with the weight of the problem on her stomach with all the malaise, praying to all gods that the doctor was wrong. She could feel everything would finish there.  
When the time to go home arrived, she called Jim asking him to go to her house so they could open the results, and she would finally breathe knowing it had been a misunderstanding and they would laugh together.  
Moriarty had been alarmed when he received the Molly's “urgency call” and some minutes later he was in his girlfriend’s door's house with a gun on his pocket, looking around, trying to figure out if something was wrong, just in case he needed to save their lives. Molly laughed when she heard about the ideas Jim had had.  
“I just want us to open the results of my blood test, Jim” he explained with a nervous grin on her face, he smiled too, with a peace of mind that disappeared as soon as she continued. “I… I lied you. I haven’t felt better and I’m scared”  
She was being honest this time, she hadn’t been able to sleep in the last nights. James Moriarty was upset and overwhelmed about the situation, and the only thing he could do was hold her hand and assured her that whatever happened he would be with her, he would spend all his money and go anywhere if any disease was in her little body.  
The pathologist took the courage of James and with the hands still shaking, opened the envelope. Her eyes became wet when she read the results, she started to cry and Jim looked at her, shocked, he had realized how much he loved her and how afraid he was of the idea of losing her, while she just thought about her failing, that he would leave her, she wanted to tell him, but she was still crying and Jim was consuming himself in his worrying until he took the results from her hands and read it himself.  
“Pregnant test, positive”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the second chapter and I am trying to finish the third one, so I can upload it soon. I am so so so grateful with you because well you are awesome and thank you so much for reading I love writing and I am seriously working on my English, I wish I could have my Spanish writing skills (at least are better than in English) in English but I am trying to improve, seriously.  
> And thank you again for your comments and reading. Ilysm.

"Pregnant?  
The man asked as soon as he could, the shock hadn't allowed him to talk, even to think. He shook his head and took his fingers to both sides of his head like he was trying to process the information he had just received.  
"I... I'm sorry, Jim...I was so... stupid and I know you didn't want this..." she wanted to say something else but her voice was interrupted because of her own cry and she was getting dizzy once again, so she ran away, hiding herself in her bedroom so she could keep crying.   
The man didn't go after her, he was thinking. Thinking about the whole situation, thinking about what he would do, he had never thought on himself as a father, what sort of father would be a man like he was? After some minutes and a deep sigh, he went to his girlfriend's bedroom trying to keep a smile on his lips.  
"Do you want me to... To have an abortion?" Suggested the girl when she saw Jim walking in. "no... no, if you don't want to know anything about us, it is ok, I won't ask you for anything, but I am going to have this baby" denied her own commentary.  
Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. She was always assuming the worst about him and it hurt him in some way.  
"Stop saying that bullshit" the man yelled at her, a bit upset. "That baby is mine too" said calmly this time, as always his temper changing in a second. He came to her side and kissed her slowly while wiped her tears away.  
"I never thought this could happen to us if I am totally honest. And I still think it is not a good idea" he sighed once again like he was about to say something bad. "But _I want this_ ".  
"Are... you serious? " A huge and bright smile appeared on his girl's face, hope in her eyes, waiting for what she was hearing from his lips was true.  
"Well, I guess... We're gonna be parents." Finally said, a strange feeling inside his own mind and body, like he was doing something very wrong but at the same time, he knew he really wanted it.  
They hugged each other and started to plan everything.  
Moriarty had some rules to follow, as always, he wanted everything to be perfect and took control of the situation. Molly left her old and little flat and moved to his house as the first rule. Actually, she was really happy she could wake up every single day on Jim's side. The second rule was far more complicated and the couple got into an argument but as always Molly knew Jim was right and had to do what he wanted her to do: she left her work... at least until would be time to the baby to come to the world.  
So Molly spent all days in that big house, trying to find something to do -that Jim allowed her to do- in order to avoid boredom.  
There were times when Jim's work allowed them to go out to shopping centres and buy some stuff for the baby's room and the baby itself, it seemed a beautiful dream for them both, -one that Jim used to think he didn't deserve and he was afraid to lose it or screw it up-. Sadly these moments weren't as many as Jim and Molly would like, James' work made him had to go on some long trips leaving his girlfriend completely alone in the big house.  
In those times Molly used to go out, just to walk, to breath fresh air, eat an ice cream, and in one of her furtive walkings met him.  
He had several injuries and he would have died if she had left him there. Someone had knocked him and she wondered the reasons that person would have had, but anyways she helped him. Knowing Jim wouldn't be happy to see an unknown man in his house, she took him to her old flat, where she took care of the man until he was fully healthy again.  
The man was grateful to the pathologist and suddenly that feeling became something else until an afternoon he noticed her belly.  
"I'm very grateful, Molly. And I will find a way to thank you. Maybe I will take you to dinner. Of course... if your husband allows you".  
Molly smiled and blushed, she didn't want to break that little confusion, thinking of Jim as her husband was something she had been dreaming about some time ago.  
"Jim doesn't like me going out in my condition" she said softly caressing her belly "you'll thank me if you look after yourself"  
The blonde man, with eyes as blue as the sea that reminded her to Sherlock in some way nodded and said goodbye kissing her cheek.  
Sherrinford -which was the man's name- always got what he wanted, and this time wouldn't be different.

* * *

  
Jim had made a long trip, and now that he was coming home he had planned something special for Molly in order to make her feel better, it'd be a romantic night. Just the two of them. Besides he could stay some months at home and spend that time with Molly.  
He entered trying to surprise his girlfriend when he heard voices in the kitchen and right there saw the scene that made him lose his mind: Molly, his Molly was kissing a strange man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, maybe it is totally weird that Sherrinford Holmes appeared from somewhere, it is just because a tiny part of this story is taken from a roleplay where I play Moriarty and well this Sherrinford situation happened something similar. The rest of story is original. Thank you so much for reading again and your beautiful comments, tell me if you like or not, feedback really helps. And once again sorry for grammar, spelling, etc. mistakes.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the last chapter.  
> Also when I wrote this I realized that this song fits so well, so if you want to listen while you read here is the link. Again sorry for any mistake. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/A_af256mnTE
> 
> Enjoy!

Sherrinford Holmes was a cruel man. He was handsome and also looked like a gentleman and any woman would do anything to be with him. But it wasn't Molly's case who even though was depressed because of her confinement also very deep in love with her criminal, Jim.  
Sherrinford had surprised Molly when she saw him outside the house she shared with Jim. She hadn't told him a single word about her address and still after having him there she was kind and invited him inside to drink a cup of tea- like any other British woman would have done- in order to avoid the cold of the evening.  
And then the man had taken advantage and kissed her without her consent and the man with dark hair and darker eyes had arrived at the right time.  
After some jostlings and punches that made their noses and lips bleed, the blue eyed man hold Molly as his hostage threatened to kill her with the gun he had brought with him. A moment more and Molly killed the man she was patiently take care of with a knife near her, while Jim had distracted him.   
It seemed the nightmare had already finished when everything went wrong because Jim was now suspecting of her.  
"How long have you been seeing each other?" The man asked looking at the floor.  
"What... what are you talking about, Jim?"  
He sighed, defeated.  
"Just tell me! I swear I won't hurt you, but I need to know the truth" replied using a harshier tone.  
"Just trust me, Jim, please" she begged , crying once again.  
James' eyes that were filled with tears changed their expression  
"Of course, I'm an idiot. How is that I didn't see it coming? It was planned like this since the begining, isn't it? You rejected me because of him at the begining. And then you both got the idea you would take your revenge because I played with you before. Seeing me lost for you, what a better opportunity to take revenge? Of course you didn't expect to get pregnant, it is not even mine, is it? That's why you were so scared, that's why you wanted to have an abortion and turn away from me. Because you cheated on me and then you got pregnant, and now that I figured it out, you killed him to try to save your life and... " His explanation was interrupted when Molly slapped his face.  
"How could you even think about that? Who do you think I am? And you say you love me"  
"Everyone makes mistakes. Loving who doesn't deserve it is mine".  
"You bastard..." The girl started to punch his chest, crying as she had never cried. He tried to stop her without result and finally he threw her, she violently falling at the floor. Blood all around her.

* * *

  
It was too late when Jim could calm down. He took her from the floor and hold her in his arms. She complained about a pain on her belly. In the hospital, they confirmed what she had suspected. She had had an abortion of her three months baby. Molly kicked Jim out the hospital room with all the curses she had never said before. Saying her biggest mistake in life was being with him. Wishing he had died that day in St. Barts rooftop in his stupid game with Sherlock. That he was the worst thing could ever happened to her.  
Moriarty had never felt so miserable in his entire life, he had lost everything, everything that used to give him hope, will to live. The only thing he knew as _happiness_.

* * *

  
Months later he ran into Molly Hooper again. She lived shut down in her flat but the needed had made her return to her job.  A light crossed his face when he saw her, which was more pale and evil. His crimes were worse and he didn't even need a work reason to kill.  Everything had gone wrong. When he approached she tried to run away without results.   
"I just tried to look after you two. I didn't mean this to happen. You were the only one for me. I was afraid to lose you. Would you give me a _last chance_? I swear it will be the last time and if I fail I will let you go. "

She replied with all the insults she knew. Contempt and hate in her words. He could see in her eyes that would never change because there wasn't the bright that used to be when their eyes met.  
He understood it and knew it had ended. With a big pain on his heart he turned around and left her alone just as she wanted to.  He wouldn't bother her anymore.

* * *

  
There had been a year trying to rebuild her life. There was the life she used to have before living that nightmare at Jim's side.   
She had managed to forgot for some moments the pain, the tears, everything.   
Again the lonely girl, always forgotten by society. And then she remembered how much Jim used to love her and how he always made her feel special and that now she saw things from a different perspective. None of them was guilty, circumstances made them act in that way.  
She had decided she would call him. She'd explain everything and ask him for patience. A grin crossed her face. Just another corpse and she would go to see him.  
She looked at the corpse under the white sheet; dark brown eyes, black hair, a thin smile. The lips she had kissed so many times and now kissed again while she cried, an inconsolable sorrow.  
A card in the cadaver's hand.

" _I hope you can forgive me someday. Love you. JM_ "

"I give you a last chance, Jim" whispered clinging to the lifeless body of her only and true love she ever had in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it is not what you were expecting, but this idea entered to my head and it was impossible to threw it away. Maybe is a bit sad, and actually I don't think I have ever written anything with a happy plot, I think it is not my division. But I want to and probably I will write another Molliarty as parents with a happier ending. Let me know what you think about it if you liked or hated it.  
> Also I wrote a story with Molliarty involved but with Sherlock as protagonist (something more similar to series, trying to fill holes of s4 tfp) anyone would like to read it? Thank you for reading again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake. I hope you like it, I'm still working on translation, you can find the spanish version right here.   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/143024689-una-%C3%BAltima-oportunidad


End file.
